Les lutins de Noel
by miku13
Summary: Draco Malfoy n'aurait jamais pensé qu'à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, sa vie connaîtrait quelques petits changements. Quand deux lutins de Noel décident d'ouvrir les yeux à Draco en voici le résultat. HPDM


****Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !****

 ** **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.****

 ** **Note de l'auteure : Je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes ! Voici une petite histoire écrite sous la magie de cette merveilleuse fête, une histoire sans aucunes prises de tête. Nous nous retrouverons très prochainement avec la suite de ma fanfiction ''Mon plus grand secret'' mais aussi avec de nouvelles histoires. A très bientôt ~****

* * *

 ** **Les lutins de Noël****

-Tu es sûre que c'est le bon endroit, cousine ?

-Oui. J'ai suivi à la lettre les instructions données.

-Bien ! Alors allons répandre un peu de magie.

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent un petit sourire complice puis s'avancèrent vers le grand portail pour mener à bien leur mission.

 **OoO**

Draco refusait d'ouvrir les yeux malgré les protestations de son meilleur ami qui lui intimait de se dépêchait de se lever s'il ne voulait pas louper le petit déjeuner et être en retard en cours. Mais le blond s'en fichait complètement, c'était le dernier de ses soucis même s'il savait que Snape serait vraiment très mécontent s'il ratait son cours. Filleul ou non, il ne pardonnait jamais un retard ou un manquement sans raison réellement valable.

Voyant le blond décidait à ne pas bouger de son lit, Théodore soupira et en ayant marre de parler dans le vide, attrapa son sac puis sortit de la chambre. Tant pis pour le blond, il n'allait pas gaspiller son énergie à essayer de le sortir de sa léthargie sous peine que le Prince des Slytherin se venge vicieusement.

Draco entendit la porte se refermer après le départ de Théodore mais n'amorça aucun geste pour se lever. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre en cours aujourd'hui.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque des murmures se firent entendre dans la pièce. Il était pourtant sûr que son meilleur ami était parti.

-Il fait trop froid, murmura une voix

-C'est vraiment ironique quand on sait où on habite et la température qu'il y fait, répondit une autre

Draco fronça un peu plus ses sourcils puis piqué par la curiosité releva la tête et braqua son regard vers l'entrée de la chambre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant deux jeunes femmes habillées de vert marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles. Draco bondit de son lit et pointa sa baguette vers les deux inconnues.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Siffla-t-il froidement

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent leur regard vers lui, l'une affichait un visage souriant tandis que l'autre blasé. La plus souriante des deux s'avança vers lui et avant qu'il n'est pu contrer son geste, elle lui tira la joue en s'extasiant.

-Il est vraiment trop adorable !

-Tu veux rire ?! On s'est fais arnaquer sur la marchandise. Blue nous avait dis que notre client était un magnifique apollon alors que ce n'est qu'en réalité qu'un gringalet !

-Qui traitez-vous de gringalet ? Cracha Draco

Ces deux jeunes femmes commençaient réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs et il allait amèrement leur faire regretter leur impolitesse.

-Vous allez immédiatement me dire qui vous êtes, ordonna le blond

-Je te laisse lui expliquer, cousine.

La jeune femme à l'expression blasée s'assit élégamment sur le bord de l'un des lits et croisa les jambes attendant que sa cousine prenne la parole.

-Ellaxas et Morganna, lutins de Noël ayant pour mission de te rendre cette fête magique.

Draco les regarda incrédule. Le prenait-elle pour un imbécile ?! Son regard se fit glacial et il pointa sa baguette vers elle.

-Dégagez ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos stupidités, trancha-t-il froidement

-Écoute Mini Blondinet, ça nous enchante pas non plus d'être ici. Par ta faute, nous allons rater la méga soirée de Kris donc range ton petit joujou et ferme la, claqua la voix ennuyée de celle assise

Sans écouter un mot de plus de cette impertinente, il lui lança un sort qui n'eut malheureusement aucun effet sur elle. Un rire à glacer le sang retentit dans la pièce faisant frissonner malgré lui le blond.

-Première chose à savoir sur nous, Mini Blondinet. Votre magie n'a aucun effet sur les lutins de Noël. Je ne pensais pas les humains si stupides.

-Ellaxas !

La jeune femme au visage blasé fit une moue et soupira de lassitude, pourquoi sa cousine lui coupait toujours son petit plaisir ? Draco regarda les deux femmes se défier du regard et en profita pour les observer de plus près. Elles portaient toutes deux la même tenue verte, la seule différence était que l'une portait un pantacourt et l'autre un short. L'une avait les cheveux bleu électrique tandis que l'autre les avait bordeaux. L'une avait les yeux bleus nuit et l'autre les avait d'une couleur différente, l'un gris et l'autre ambre. Leurs oreilles étaient pointues et leur peau se différenciait, l'une était pâle tandis que l'autre était légèrement hâlé. Elle devait sans aucun doute faire la même taille, vers les 1m60. Draco n'eut aucun mal à savoir qui était qui. Leur bonnet portait chacun une lettre brodée en rouge. La jeune femme à l'expression blasée, aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux de couleur différente devait être Ellaxas en vu du ''E'' sur son bonnet. Celle souriante, aux cheveux bordeaux et aux yeux bleus devait donc être Morganna puisque son bonnet portait la lettre ''M''.

Les voyant échanger une conversation par le regard, il lança un _Tempus_ et remarquant qu'il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure avant que le premier cours de la journée ne commence, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il espéra que ces étranges lutins auraient disparu lorsqu'il en sortirait.

Malheureusement son souhait fut un véritable échec, les deux lutins l'attendaient assises sur son lit. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, attrapa son sac et sans un regard vers elles sortit de la chambre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elles le suivraient.

Ellaxas et Morganna regardaient chaque recoin, elles n'avaient pas pris le temps d'examiner l'école de sorcellerie. Elles commentaient chaque chose qu'elles voyaient, agaçant fortement Draco.

-Taisez-vous, siffla-t-il

-Oh Mini Blondinet a dû se lever du mauvais pied ce matin, répliqua Ellaxas

-Petit Ourson a peut-être fais un cauchemar, ajouta Morganna. Il n'a pas bonne mine.

Draco lui lança un regard noir, venait-elle réellement de l'appeler ''Petit Ourson'' ?!

-Tu as raison, cousine, répondit Ellaxas. Devrions-nous lui donner notre remède spécial ?

-C'est une très bonne idée !

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent sous le regard horrifié de Draco. Qu'allaient-elles lui donner ? Il décida de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire avant que ça ne se complique encore plus.

-Stop ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide alors vous pouvez partir et retourner chez vous.

-C'est impossible Petit Ourson, dit Morganna. Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer tant que notre mission n'est pas accomplie.

-Tu vas devoir nous supporter Mini Blondinet.

-Je préfère recevoir un _Avada Kedavra_ plutôt que rester une minute de plus avec vous.

-Draco ?

Le blond se retourna et vit que Théodore le regardait bizarrement.

-A qui parles-tu ? Demanda Théodore

-A ces deux agaçantes impertinentes.

Draco désigna les deux lutins d'un signe de la main.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Draco, il n'y a que toi et moi dans ce couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il y aussi ces deux intrus.

Draco montra une nouvelle fois Ellaxas et Morganna. Théodore regarda son meilleur ami et son regard se fit inquiet.

-Tu n'as l'air vraiment pas bien. Je vais t'accompagner voir Madame Pomfresh.

-Je vais parfaitement bien ! C'est toi qui doit avoir un problème.

Deux petits rires se firent entendre et Draco tourna son regard vers les deux lutins.

-Tu es le seul à pouvoir nous voir, précisa Morganna

Draco devint blême à l'écoute de cette phrase. Il allait devenir complètement fou. Il reprit un visage neutre puis se tourna vers Théodore qui le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

-J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Je suis simplement fatigué, se justifia Draco

Théodore ne fut pas entièrement convaincu mais il finit par hausser des épaules et le traîna avec lui vers la salle du cours de Potion qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

 **OoO**

Draco soupira longuement, la matinée avait été très longue pour lui. Il avait dû supporter toutes les remarques des deux lutins sans pouvoir intervenir pour ne pas être pris pour un fou à parler tout seul. Et maintenant il devait supporter leurs plaintes sur le fait qu'elles étaient affamées.

-Ça mange quoi des lutins de Noël ? Demanda-t-il curieux

Malgré qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité leur compagnie, il était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur les lutins de Noël, il avait toujours cru que les histoires sur eux n'étaient que des racontars.

-Des morceaux de l'arc-en-ciel, répondit Ellaxas

Draco la regarda surpris, où allait-il donc trouver ce genre de chose ? Les jeunes femmes rirent à sa mine incrédule. Morganna vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Tu es vraiment trop adorable, dit-elle

Draco marmonna une phrase comme quoi ''Un Malfoy n'est pas adorable !'' qui fit sourire Morganna. D'un coup, Draco ouvrit les yeux en grand puis fusilla du regard les deux lutins.

-Vous vous êtes payées ma tête ?

-C'était amusant de voir ta tête incrédule, répliqua Ellaxas un sourire narquois aux lèvres

-Stupides créatures, marmonna-t-il

Il leur tourna le dos et reprit sa route vers la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi.

-Nous mangeons des plats à base de fruits et légumes, lui expliqua Morganna. Mais notre péché mignon est les friandises. Un lutin de Noël ne refuse jamais une friandise.

-Il nous arrive de faire de grands repas ne regroupant que des friandises, ajouta Ellaxas

Elle porta l'une de ses mains à l'une des poches de son petit veston et en sortit un petit bâtonnet mauve qu'elle mit dans la main droite de Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il

-Un sucre d'orge à la freesia, une plante que nous cultivons dans notre royaume. C'est vraiment délicieux.

Il allait lui redonner mais elle hocha négativement de la tête.

-Garde le, dit-elle

-Cela ne posera pas problème de partager votre culture avec moi ? De me faire goûter vos spécialités ?

-Pas du tout, précisa Morganna. C'est toujours amusant et très enrichissant de partager entre deux cultures.

-Vous n'êtes pas si agaçantes que ça finalement.

Draco fit un petit sourire et les jeunes femmes lui sourirent en retour, comprenant qu'il les remerciait à sa façon.

-La fouine peroxydée est donc bien devenue folle, dit une voix railleuse derrière le blond.

Draco se retourna faisant ainsi face au très célèbre Trio d'Or sans leur vénéré Survivant, il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Alors Malfoy, on parle tout seul ? Serais-tu donc aussi dérangé que ta tante ? Railla Weasley. Tu devrais aller la rejoindre.

Ellaxas regarda attentivement les deux personnes leur faisant face et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses fines lèvres en regardant de plus près le jeune roux.

-Dis, cousine ? Tu sens cette odeur ? Je ne savais pas que cette école laissait entrer de telles laideurs à l'odeur très suspecte. Il devrait rejoindre ses amis les putois au lieu d'agresser notre pauvre odorat sensible.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire aux paroles de Ellaxas et à son expression de dégoût sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui est drôle, la fouine ? Cracha Ron

-Ta très grande éloquence, répondit narquoisement Draco

Décidant finalement qu'il serait bien plus tranquille dans les cuisines, il leur tourna le dos.

-Tu fuis, Malfoy ? Se moqua Ron

Draco tourna la tête et planta son regard ennuyé dans celui du roux.

-Non, je trouve simplement votre compagnie trop ennuyeuse. Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper ta stupidité légendaire.

Le visage du roux vira au rouge et il serra les poings. Il s'avança vers Draco l'air menaçant mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Morganna lui fit un croche-pied et il tomba au sol, s'empêtrant dans sa robe.

-Et bien Weasmoche, je suis heureux de voir que tu as enfin appris où était ta place.

Il lui sourit narquoisement puis sans un dernier regard, les laissa devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

 **OoO**

Cela faisait une semaine que Ellaxas et Morganna avaient fais leur apparition à Hogwarts pour leur mission. Draco Malfoy était un jeune homme prétentieux, hautain, aux manières aristocratiques, à l'humour mordant, à la langue acerbe. La première impression des jeunes lutins avait été que le jeune blond aurait mérité une bonne gifle mais elles avaient découvert un tout autre aspect de ce jeune homme qui les avait fortement surpris. Le blond était toujours à l'écoute de ses amis et ne rechignait pas un seul instant à les aider enfin cela dépendait du service demandé. Il pouvait être assez timide sur certains sujets et passionné sur d'autres. Il était vraiment une personne intéressante et elles s'amusaient beaucoup à découvrir chacune de ses facettes.

Ellaxas se trouvait dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de cette école, l'effervescence était présente depuis la veille. Ce samedi marquait le début des vacances de Noël et les élèves qui rentraient pour les fêtes s'étaient empressés de prendre les calèches pour se rendre à la gare afin de ne pas rater le train.

Elle jeta un regard torve dehors, la neige ne tarderait pas à recouvrir le paysage reflétant un magnifique spectacle. Un Noël sous la neige était encore plus magique. Malheureusement ce détail rappela au jeune lutin que leur mission pourrait s'avérer être un vrai fiasco. Le jeune sorcier blond détestait cette fête et leur faisait bien comprendre en leur faisant échouer chacune de leur tentative.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda-t-elle

-Lui montrer que fêter Noël est merveilleux, répondit une voix douce

Morganna l'avait rejoins il y a quelques secondes, cela leur faisait mal au cœur de voir que le blond se renfermait un peu plus chaque jour.

-Tu l'as vu, toi aussi ?

-Oui.

-Comment peut-on lui montrer que cette fête est merveilleuse alors qu'il se retrouve seul pour la fêter ?

-Je ne sais pas, Ellaxas. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas !

Ellaxas pressa doucement la main de sa cousine, elle n'abandonnerait pas non plus. Elles se promirent de rendre cette fête vraiment magique pour leur petit protégé.

 **OoO**

Draco avait passé le week-end à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs et s'occuper l'esprit. Il était le seul Slytherin à être resté à Hogwarts pour les fêtes. Théodore les fêtait chez l'une de ses tantes où toute sa famille allait se réunir et Pansy devait les passer chez son fiancé pour enfin rencontrer sa famille. Tandis que sa mère avait prévu depuis plusieurs mois de les passer en France, se rendant à une énième réception. Le jeune blond se retrouvait seul une année encore.

Étrangement, les deux lutins avaient été peu présents ces deux derniers jours. Draco avait pensé qu'elles étaient reparties dans leur royaume mais elles étaient bien présentes dans sa chambre quand il revenait après le dîner.

Il soupira une énième fois et se replongea dans sa lecture, assis dans un fauteuil moelleux en face de la cheminée pour être bien au chaud. Après le petit-déjeuner, il était directement revenu dans la Salle Commune des Slytherin.

-Mini Blondinet, hurla une voix euphorique

Ce cri fit sursauter le jeune blond qui en lâcha presque son livre sur le sol. Il fusilla du regard Ellaxas qui l'ignora sautillant dans toute la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler ce surnom ridicule ? Siffla-t-il

-Lève ton princier popotin et suis moi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne discute pas et fais le. Ah et mets des habits chauds.

Elle le pressa à suivre ses ordres puis le traîna hors des cachots sous les marmonnements de Draco qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres et l'emmène à une destination lui étant inconnue.

Ellaxas s'arrêta devant les grandes portes et lui fit signe de les ouvrir. Il refusa et allait retourner dans sa Salle Commune mais elle le retint.

-Arrête de faire ton borné, Mini Blondinet ! Tu vas ouvrir ces portes sinon je te ferai vivre une sale journée.

Draco maugréa mais fit ce qu'elle demanda, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer une journée pourrie.

-N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Dit-elle

-C'est juste de la neige, répliqua-t-il blasé. Il fait trop froid.

-Tu es vraiment agaçant parfois ! Ne t'aies-tu jamais amusé dans la neige avec tes amis ?

Draco la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête et Ellaxas comprit immédiatement. L'enfance de leur protégé lors des hivers avait dû être bien triste.

-Nous allons donc faire ton baptême de neige. Allons rejoindre Morganna qui nous attend près du lac.

Elle lui attrapa la main et le tira à sa suite, elles allaient lui faire découvrir comme c'est amusant et euphorique de jouer dans la neige.

Morganna se tenait face au lac, les mains levaient vers le ciel pour récolter quelques flocons sur ses paumes. Un sourire joyeux était dessiné sur ses fines lèvres. Elle adorait la neige, cette pureté blanche qui rendait le paysage si beau.

Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre quand un poids lui tomba sur les épaules. Un rire se fit entendre dans son dos et elle sut tout de suite à qui il appartenait. Elle se tourna et sourit à Ellaxas et à Draco qui venaient enfin de la rejoindre. Morganna poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant quelque chose de froid glisser le long de son dos. Elle envoya un regard outré à Ellaxas qui retenait avec difficulté son rire.

Morganna décida de se venger et débuta ainsi une course poursuite entre les deux cousines. Draco ne leur prêta aucune attention fixant le lac gelé. Il poussa un petit cri horrifié quand quelque chose de mouillée et froid percuta l'arrière de sa tête. Il se retourna et fusilla Morganna du regard, il allait lui faire payer.

Il se baissa et ramassa une bonne quantité de neige puis l'envoya sur le lutin qui éclata de rire. Commença alors une bataille de boules de neige entre eux. Draco essayait d'esquiver les attaques de Morganna et Ellaxas tout en essayant de les viser. Des éclats de rire brisaient le silence paisible qui régnait près du lac.

-Ah c'est pas juste ! Vous êtes deux contre moi, pesta Draco

-Ne sois pas mauvais joueur, Mini Blondinet, rétorqua Ellaxas

Elle lui lança une boule de neige que le blond n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, il tomba sur les fesses et maudit ce sale petit lutin vraiment trop mesquin.

-Et si nous faisions un bonhomme de neige ? demanda joyeusement Morganna

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un personnage composait de neige que les humains sans magie s'amusent à faire quand il neige beaucoup, répondit Ellaxas

Morganna aida Draco à se relever puis tous trois se mirent à l'œuvre pour construire leur tout premier bonhomme de neige. Draco se moquait de la façon de Ellaxas de former les énormes boules de neige représentant la tête et le corps. Pour se venger, Ellaxas essaya d'enterrer le blond sous la poudreuse sous les rires de Morganna. Ils observaient leur merveille, réfléchissant à l'étape suivante.

Aucun des trois ne remarquèrent que le blond était observé depuis un long moment depuis le saule pleureur. La personne épiant le blond décida de se lever et de s'avancer vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était si rare de voir Draco Malfoy sans porter son masque, de le voir rire et aussi joyeux.

-Ton bonhomme de neige est vraiment très unique.

Draco sursauta mais se recomposa très rapidement un masque avant de se retourner et de lancer un regard glacial à l'importun.

-Je me fiche de ton avis, Potter, siffla-t-il froidement. Tu es venu te moquer de moi comme ton ami, le pouilleux ? Si c'est le cas, tu peux disposer, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes futiles moqueries.

Potter ne bougea pas et osa lui sourire narquoisement. Étant frigorifié et ne voulant pas satisfaire Saint Potter, Draco décida de l'ignorer et de rentrer au château pour se réchauffer. Le blond savait mieux que personne que Potter détestait être ignoré et ne recevoir que de l'indifférence.

Mais le blond ne fut pas témoin du changement d'expression du jeune brun ni de ses paroles.

-Faites attention à lui. Il est bien plus fragile qu'il laisse paraître.

Et avant que les lutins ne purent réagir, Potter partit lui aussi. Morganna et Ellaxas se fixèrent, surprises.

-Il peut nous voir ? Murmura Morganna

-Il n'y a qu'une seule explication mais c'est impossible.

-Il faut croire que non.

Elles rejoignirent Draco qui avait dû sans aucun doute retourné à son dortoir, plongées dans une étrange discussion qui revenait toujours à la même interrogation. Ce jeune brun était-il l'âme sœur de leur petit protégé ?

 **OoO**

Draco était assis sur le fauteuil face à la cheminée écoutant distraitement les babillements des deux jeunes lutins. Depuis leur arrivée, son quotidien avait légèrement changé et il ne savait quoi en penser. Elles lui faisaient ressentir des sentiments qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié, éprouver des sensations nouvelles. S'il devait être honnête avec lui, la matinée sous la neige près du lac l'avait sorti de sa vie monotone. Il avait pu être lui-même, sans aucun masque à porter, sans faire attention à son attitude qui devait constamment être irréprochable. Pendant quelques heures, il avait enfin été un adolescent normal, sans aucune pression.

Il jeta un regard vers les jeunes femmes qui parlaient de leur prochaine fête d'étoiles. D'après ce qu'avait compris Draco, c'était une fête célébrée chaque année quand toutes les étoiles étaient alignées dans un même axe. Elle durait trois jours et réunissait toutes les créatures de leur royaume. Elles lui avaient expliqué que les lutins de Noël n'étaient pas l'image que pouvaient se faire les Muggle, bien au contraire. Ils n'étaient pas sous les ordres du Père-Noël et ne fabriquaient aucun cadeaux. Leur rôle était de faire découvrir ou redécouvrir la magie de cette fête aux personnes qui n'y croyaient pas ou plus. Elles avaient refusé de lui dire comment elles avaient pu savoir qu'il n'aimait pas cette fête, arguant qu'un magicien ne révélait jamais l'astuce de ses tours.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres en voyant Morganna tirer la langue à Ellaxas pour une énième remontrance de la plus vieille. L'expression blasée de Ellaxas changea quand elle aperçut une petite broche en forme d'œuf accrochée à l'intérieur du veston de sa cousine.

-Quoi ?! Tu fricotes avec le lapin de pâque ? s'exclama horrifiée Ellaxas

-Oui mais..., essaya d'expliquer Morganna

-Non je ne veux rien savoir ! Que tu fricotes avec cet idiot de dadais je m'en fiche mais tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à m'apporter du chocolat ! Cousine indigne !

-Le lapin de pâque ? Demanda curieusement Draco

Morganna vint s'asseoir sur le sol près du fauteuil et lui sourit.

-Il existe une créature pour chaque fête, répondit-elle. Noël est représenté par des lutins, Pâque par des lapins, la Saint-Valentin par des nymphes et ainsi de suite.

-Tu sors avec un lapin ?! Je ne savais pas que...

Morganna rit face à la réaction du jeune blond.

-Ils n'ont du lapin que les oreilles et la petite queue touffue sinon ils ont la même apparence que nous.

Ellaxas vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil du blond et les deux lutins décidèrent de partager leur savoir sur les autres peuples vivant dans leur royaume sous les yeux brillants de curiosité du blond.

 **OoO**

Draco ouvrit les yeux lentement, sa tête le faisait souffrir et il se sentait groggy. Il était frigorifié mais suait sous ses couvertures. Sa bouche était pâteuse et son nez bouché, sa gorge était en feu. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, une violente toux le prit et il eut l'impression de cracher ses poumons.

Il souleva ses couvertures et les rejeta mais n'eut pas la force de faire un autre geste, se laissant retomber sur son matelas et fermant les yeux. Une main froide vint se poser sur son front en sueur et ce contact lui fit du bien.

-Draco ? Demanda une douce voix

Il ouvrit un œil mais le referma bien vite.

-Il a de la fièvre, continua la voix

-Il faut aller lui chercher un remède, répondit une autre

Une discussion commença entre ces deux personnes qui se stoppa quelques minutes après.

-Draco, nous allons chercher quelqu'un. Reste bien au chaud dans ton lit.

Ses couvertures furent remises sur lui puis il entendit des pas s'éloigner de son lit et une porte se refermer. Il mit plusieurs longues minutes avant que le sens de la phrase passe au travers du brouillard dans sa tête. Comment pourraient-elles aller chercher quelqu'un alors que personne ne pouvait les voir ?

Avec le peu de forces qu'il avait encore, il rejeta une nouvelle fois ses couvertures puis se leva de son lit. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises mais il y parvint. Avancer vers la porte ne fut pas chose facile, n'y monter les quelques marches menant à sa Salle Commune. Quand il y parvint enfin, il ne put dire combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis que Morganna lui avait dis qu'elles allaient chercher quelqu'un.

Il fit quelques pas avant de s'écrouler sur les fesses sur le sol froid. Sa toux revint et son mal de tête empira.

-Bon sang, Malfoy ! Pourquoi as-tu quitté ton lit ?!

Draco releva la tête et foudroya Potter du regard même si cela n'eut aucun effet.

-Comment es-tu entré ? souffla-t-il

Il aurait voulu lui cracher ses paroles froidement mais il se sentait bien trop faible et il détestait être dans cet état face à Potter.

-Elles m'ont dis que tu avais de la fièvre alors je suis venu.

Potter se baissa pour être à son niveau et avança sa main vers le front de Draco qui eut un mouvement de recul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Potter ne lui répondit pas et réussit à poser sa main sur son front. Avant que Draco puisse riposter, il le souleva et le déposa sur le petit sofa. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux lutins qui regardaient la scène avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

-Pouvez-vous aller chercher une couverture, demanda Potter

Morganna se chargea d'aller en récupérer une dans le dortoir du jeune blond tandis que Ellaxas s'assit sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils. Potter ralluma le feu dans la cheminée puis refit face à Draco qui le fusillait de son regard mercure.

-Tu as sans aucun doute attrapé un rhume. Voilà ce qu'on récolte à se rouler dans la neige pendant des heures.

-Va te faire foutre, Potter.

Potter lui sourit narquoisement et une lueur que n'arriva pas à définir Draco s'alluma dans ses yeux émeraudes. Potter sortit une fiole de sa poche et lui tendit.

-Bois ça.

-Tu veux m'empoisonner ?

-Non. Je m'ennuierai bien trop si tu disparaissais. Donc ne sois pas si têtu et bois, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux dans quelques heures.

Draco jeta un regard méfiant à la fiole, il n'avait pas confiance en Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De la pimentine.

-Il est hors de question que je prenne cette satané potion !

Dans son accès de colère, Draco eut une forte toux et eut du mal à respirer puisque ses voies nasales étaient bouchées.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant, Malfoy ! Tu vas prendre cette potion et cesser ainsi d'inquiéter tes deux amies.

-Il a raison Mini Blondinet. Morganna est intenable depuis qu'elle a vu que tu étais malade et c'est épuisant d'essayer de la calmer.

Morganna décida de revenir à cet instant précis et claqua l'arrière de la tête de Ellaxas qui eut pour seule réaction d'émettre un petit rire. Sous le regard intransigeant de Morganna, Draco attrapa la fiole et la but. La jeune femme pouvait faire vraiment peur dans certaines situations d'après ce que lui avait raconté Ellaxas et il ne voulait jamais en être témoin.

Ce qu'il détestait le plus avec cette potion était les effets secondaires qui apparaissaient tout de suite après l'avoir bu. Ses oreilles se mirent à fumée et il se fustigea de ressembler au Hogwarts Express.

-Tu es vraiment adorable, Malfoy, avec toute cette fumée qui sort de tes oreilles, se moqua Potter

Draco l'ignora et préféra fusiller ses pieds plutôt que répondre à ses piques. Il sentit une couverture se poser sur ses épaules avant d'être soulever du sofa.

-Lâche moi, Potter !

-Non.

Draco fut déstabiliser quelques secondes par le non catégorique de Potter mais se reprit bien vite.

-Repose moi, Potter sinon je-

-Tu es vraiment chiant quand tu es malade, Malfoy.

Potter s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée toujours son paquet qui se débattait faiblement dans les bras. Il installa bien confortablement Draco sur ses cuisses, l'emmitouflant dans sa couverture pour lui créer un cocon de chaleur.

Draco était abasourdi et ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il ne comprenait rien au comportement de Potter, à ses gestes doux et prévenants. Qu'était-il arrivé à son ennemi ?

-Voilà maintenant que tu es bien installé et au chaud, tu te tais et tu dors.

-Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne et surtout pas de toi !

Il voulut respirer dédaigneusement mais avait oublié qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il fusilla une nouvelle fois Potter en l'entendant se moquer de lui mais il se figea en sentant les doigts du brun venir caresser ses cheveux. Potter avait vraiment un étrange comportement avec lui mais bizarrement Draco se sentait à sa place dans ses bras enveloppé par sa chaleur.

-Tu as fini de faire ta crise, Mini Blondinet ? Demanda Ellaxas. Est-il toujours aussi agaçant ?

-Certaines fois, il l'est encore plus, répondit Potter

Une information cruciale vint percer le brouillard dans son cerveau et il recula brusquement. Il ne dut qu'aux réflexes vifs de Potter pour ne pas se retrouver par terre.

-Tu peux les voir et les entendre ?! Demanda-t-il surpris

-Bien sûr, répondit Potter en fronçant les sourcils

-Comment est-ce possible ? Haussa-t-il la voix

Malheureusement il eut une nouvelle quinte de toux. Potter l'attira un peu plus contre son torse et traça du bout des doigts des petits cercles sur sa nuque pour l'apaiser.

-Tu es trop faible pour faire une crise de nerfs ! Tu vas d'abord te reposer et les explications viendront après.

Draco voulut protester mais Potter réussit à le faire taire par un seul regard. Le blond eut la preuve que Potter pouvait être effrayant dans certaines situations. Il obéit, à contre cœur, à Potter. Il posa son front contre l'épaule du brun et ferma les yeux. Trop épuisé, il s'endormit entouré par les bras protecteurs de Potter.

 **OoO**

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. La potion avait fais son effet. Il s'était réveillé dans son lit et avait accouru dans sa Salle Commune pour réclamer des réponses à ses questions remarquant l'absence de Potter.

Morganna et Ellaxas lui expliquèrent que Potter avait dû retourner dans sa Tour puisque le réveillon dans la Grande Salle ne tarderait pas à commencer. Quand il leur demanda des explications sur le fait que Potter pouvait les voir, elles lui répondirent que certaines personnes en étaient capables sans qu'elles ne se dévoilent. Draco avait mis ce fait sur le statut de Survivant de Saint Potter. En réalité, les jeunes lutins lui avaient caché le fait que Potter pouvait être son âme sœur. Elles voulaient qu'il le découvre seul.

Il se trouvait actuellement dans la Grande Salle, partageant le repas du réveillon avec les autres élèves toutes maisons confondues restés à Hogwarts pour les vacances. Il s'ennuyait ferme et était agacé par les jérémiades de Weasley.

Après le dessert, en ayant assez de cette atmosphère. Il sortit de table et décida de sortir prendre l'air dans le parc.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le son des pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et fit face à un jeune brun souriant.

-Bon sang, Potter ! Arrête d'apparaître derrière les gens !

Potter haussa les épaules puis appuya son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre près d'eux.

-Je n'ai jamais fêté Noël avant d'entrer à Hogwarts, lâcha Potter

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

Potter haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

-Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on est seul lors de cette fête, continua-t-il

-Tu as bu ?

-Non. J'essaie juste de te dire que je te comprends.

-Tu es vraiment nul pour ça.

-Je sais, soupira Potter. Mais ce n'est jamais bon de déprimer le soir du réveillon.

-Je ne déprime pas !

Potter lui lança un regard sceptique puis s'approcha de lui et abaissa son visage vers le sien.

-Tu mens très mal, Draco.

Draco eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant son prénom sortir des lèvres de Potter. C'était la première fois que le brun le prononçait et une chaleur inexplicable vint enserrer son cœur.

C'est en sentant quelque chose se poser dans ses mains qu'il sortit de ses pensées. Son regard fit des allers-retours entre le paquet dans ses mains et le visage de Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un cadeau pour toi.

-Un cadeau pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Et bien c'est Noël et généralement on offre des cadeaux à cette occasion. Maintenant cesse tes questions et ouvre le.

Draco regarda méfiant le paquet dans ses mains, se demandant pourquoi Potter lui offrait un cadeau. Il ouvrit lentement le papier cadeau redoutant de recevoir un maléfice. Il découvrit une petite boîte noire qu'il ouvrit et plissa les yeux face à l'objet qui se trouvait sur un coussin de velours. L'objet était un globe de verre et Draco plissa un peu plus les yeux pour voir qu'à l'intérieur se trouvaient des petits personnages représentant une scène qu'il reconnut immédiatement. La scène le représentait avec Morganna et Ellaxas construisant un bonhomme de neige.

Potter attrapa le globe et le secoua, sous le regard ébahi de Draco, de la neige s'écoula sur les petits personnages riant du globe.

-C'est une boule à neige, dit Harry. C'est un objet que s'offrent souvent les Muggle à Noël. Je me suis dis que tu voudrais garder un souvenir de cette journée alors je t'en ai fabriqué une.

Draco prit la boule des mains de Harry et la secoua à son tour pour faire écouler une nouvelle fois de la neige sur la scène figée.

-Merci, souffla-t-il. C'est un très beau cadeau.

Draco était vraiment ému par le geste de Harry, il pourrait encore plus chérir cette journée où il avait pu être lui-même quelques heures. Il serra la boule à neige contre son cœur et pour la première fois, sourit sincèrement à Harry.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son présent, émerveillé sous le regard tendre du brun. Il releva d'un coup la tête en repensant à une chose essentielle.

-Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi.

-Ça peut s'arranger, répondit énigmatiquement Harry

Il approcha son visage de celui du blond et vint embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Au début surpris par ce doux contact, Draco finit par se détendre et y répondre.

 **OoO**

Assises sur l'une des branches de l'arbre, Morganna et Ellaxas étaient aux premières loges de la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

-Il ne sera plus jamais seul pour fêter cette merveilleuse fête, dit Morganna

-Notre mission s'achève ici, répondit Ellaxas

Elles sourirent en voyant leur petit protégé essayer de cacher son sourire dans le cou de son âme sœur. Leur mission avait été un vrai succès. Elles disparurent souhaitant silencieusement le plus grand bonheur à leur protégé laissant derrière elles des échos de rires joyeux.

 **FIN**


End file.
